


A Lifetime of Laughter at the Expense of the Death of a Bachelor (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1350</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I hope this turned out well? I was trying to do a ‘slice of life’ type thing that didn’t come out like I thought but yknow I could be wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Laughter at the Expense of the Death of a Bachelor (MARK FISCHBACH)

Your boyfriend was known for waking up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, unable to stop thinking about what game he would play for his channel next. Usually, when he woke you up, mumbling to himself and gesturing to the empty ceiling about game ideas that he had, but would never develop, you would slide your hand over his stomach, rubbing a finger along the scar that settled there and sigh his name. He would give you an apologetic look before wrapping his arms around you and lulling you back to sleep with hums of songs you never remembered.

One morning, when the sun was barely out over the horizon, you woke to an empty bed. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, for Mark to be up and recording a video or dozing over his morning coffee but on that particular morning you could hear his deep, booming voice and then a lighting strike of his laughter coming from your living room. You stood, cracking your back, before going to investigate. If he had people over you’d scurry back into your room to pull on pants under the long t-shirt but if he didn’t maybe you could get some alone time out of him…

The thought brought a smile to your face, but you wiped it off and replaced it with mute horror as Mark spun and focused his phone’s camera on you, grinning like a maniac.

“And this is the love of my life,” He boasted, walking closer while you attempted to shield your face and the body parts that weren’t covered by pants, “Minus pants, but still the love of my life.” You giggled as he turned the camera onto himself and leaned forward to kiss your nose.

“You’re a dork,” You sighed as you kissed him fully on the lips, not caring whether the camera caught the action.

“I’m your dork,” He clarified, shutting the video down and pushing the camera into his pocket, “And your dork just got you the day off of work,” You swooned and silently thanked whatever deity you believed in.

“I’m so happy,” You confessed, weaving your fingers through his dyed hair. He hummed, placing his hands on your waist and swaying side to side, “I get to spend all day with you.”

“And the dogs,” He reminded you, pointing over his shoulder to the pile of canine in the corner of the room. You grinned, anyway, and pulled Mark in for another kiss.

“And the dogs.”

* * *

But, as it turned out, Mark was lying to you. You weren’t spending the day with the dogs, nor at home. You were spending it in the car, lazily strewn across the backseat in sweats and one of Mark’s shirts. He had been neglecting errands for almost three days and, when you realized he had six checks he needed to cash, groceries you two needed and he was out of socks without holes, you made him get in the car.

You, of course, were expecting a lazy day and that’s what you were going to get. So you slipped in the back and stared at Mark while he drove and hummed along to the radio.

“You staring at me is a distraction,” He teased, a blush rising on his face, “Really, it’s making it unsafe for me to drive.” You scoffed and sat up.

“The only thing that would make it unsafe is if I started to kiss your neck,” You teased, “But I’m not going to do that.” You crawled up to the front seat at a red light.

“Why not?” He asked, pouting at you. You stuck your tongue out and pointed at the light that had turned green.

“You’re already having a hard enough time focusing without thinking about making out with me.” Mark nodded knowingly and turned into the bank parking lot before turning the car off in a spot, leaning over for a kiss.

“But now I’m not driving,” He said, devilish smirk on his face, “And I can think about making out with you if I want.” You giggled when he closed his eyes and pursed his lips in an over exaggerated manner.

“You’re like, twelve years old or something,” But you kissed him anyway.

* * *

Mark slipped back into the car, lips still swollen and a grin on his face, “So, now that that’s done,”

“I hate the English language,” You cut in, small smile on your face, “It’s the only language as far as I know that forces our narrator to say that that’s done, and I hate it.” Mark’s eyebrows furrow.

“Our what?”

“Nevermind,” You kicked your feet up on the dash and gave Mark a small grin, “I love you.” He leaned over and kissed you, slowly but it lingered.

“I love you, too, babe,” He pulled out before pointing to the sign that said iHop, “Want some pancakes?” You nodded eagerly, cheering when he made the lane change to take you across town to the pancake place. You idly fiddled with the radio before you heard the shutter click of a camera phone capturing a photo. Startled, you looked up at Mark to see him, eyes on the road, holding his phone. You snatched it out of his hands before looking at the photo of yourself.

“You are driving!” You shrieked, even though it was a good photo and, technically, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of the road.

* * *

Of course, he teased you about the photo until you were sitting down and ordering, the waitress looking at you with fond eyes. “You set it as my background,” He grinned, “You set it as my background! I liked my old background very much!”

“You had the dog as your background, Mark,” You grinned, sipping your water ,”I only decided that it was fair to me!” Mark stuck his tongue out before leaning over the table to kiss you. You pulled away as the waitress came back with your food, eagerly awaiting the breakfast.

Mark grinned at you, watching you devour your food as you chatted aimlessly, happily to him about something you had seen the other day. He loved you, so much, and it was apparent inthe was his face glowed when he looked at you. You looked up, fork in your mouth and smiled.

“What are you looking at?” You asked, swallowing your bite. Mark shook his head and took a bite of his own food.

“Eat your food,” He said, voice low, “We’ve got chores.” You smiled and raised his hands to your lips to kiss his knuckles before telling a cheesy joke you had heard from Jack.

* * *

Of course Mark dragged you into the grocer with him, sweatpants be damned. You complained, but weakly, when he physically removed you from the car and threw you over his shoulder. If you were being totally honest with yourself, the, ahem, view while dangling upside down on your boyfriend’s back wasn’t too bad. The grocer frowned upon Mark carrying you, though, forcing him to put you down on your feet. You wobbled unsteadily for a moment before dashing for a grocery cart, climbing inside.

“You dragged me into the grocer,” You said, poinitng a finger at the laughing man, “In my sweats, so you’re going to push me around.”

“Like royalty?” He grinned, kissing you, before pushing the cart into the aisles.

“Like royalty,” You confirmed, nodding your head and fishing your phone from your pocket. After a couple of photos of Mark you played around on twitter before the cart abruptly stopped. You looked up at Mark, who was gazing down on you fondly.

“I love you,” He said, voice even and serious, “I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.” You sat up, on your knees to kiss him deeply.

“I’m glad,” You whispered, “Because I don’t think I could ever stop loving you, goofball.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Wanna go home?” There was a seductive tone in his voice and he laughed as you scrambled to get out of the shopping cart.

“We can grocery shop later,” You said, though you both knew you probably wouldn’t.


End file.
